Charlotte Rivers (Prime Earth)
Afterwards, Charlotte began investigating the disappearances of Comissioner Gordon and a young girl named Olivia Carr. Although Charlotte tried to interview Sergeant Bullock, he did not answer. After the mystery of Comissioner Gordon's disappearance was solved, Bruce and Charlotte finally enjoyed a date at her cabin in Colorado. Although she was glad that Gordon and Olivia were safe, Charlotte told Bruce that the story left her exhausted, saying that she always wanted to stay in Colorado and get away from Gotham. Bruce, however, cannot picture himself leaving Gotham. The Iceberg Casino Later, Bruce and Charlotte agreed to go to a party at the Iceberg Casino. However, Bruce did not attend, due to his duties as Batman. Charlotte was actually glad that Bruce bailed on her, believing it to be a good chance to investigate the casino. She then changed into a maid's uniform, hoping to get some answers another employee at the casino. Charlotte searches a room for anything she can use to find the person she has been looking for. Then, she is attacked from behind by Chase, an alias used by her sister Jill. Charlotte had been investigating the casino because she wanted to know what her sister had gotten herself into. She had found out that Jill is involved somehow in an underground weapons operation that goes all the way to the top of Gotham. Furious, Jill broke a wine bottle in half, telling Charlotte not to get in her way. Charlotte returned to the party and received a message from Bruce, who told her that he would be coming to the party after all. Then, Charlotte saw her sister and followed her to a darkened room, hoping to reason with her. Suddenly, Snakeskin, an associate of Jill, slashed Charlotte in the neck, causing her to pass out. Fortunately, Batman arrived and incapacitated Snakeskin, having found Charlotte through a tracking chip he had placed in her dress. However, Snakeskin locks Batman and Charlotte in a service elevator and fills it with gas. Then, he dumps the elevator car into the river. Batman struggles to hold himself and Charlotte aloft as they dangle precariously over the rapidly spinning fan of ice generator. He radios to Alfred to have the Bat-Sub lock on to his current location, and position it beneath him. Alfred warns that the sub will crash into the ice generator in that case, but Batman orders insists urgently. Just as Batman loses his grip, the sub smashes through the ice generator, preventing his and Charlotte's being sliced to pieces. Calling out to Alfred, Batman has him fill a life-raft with ice for Charlotte. Batman and Alfred bury Charlotte in ice, hoping that by inducing hypothermia, they can slow her rapid blood loss enough to save her life. Later, Charlotte is transferred to a hospital. After her wounds are treated, she receives a visit from Bruce. Shocked by recent events, Charlotte tells Bruce that she is going to move to Paris for a job offer. She says that after what happened with her sister, she needs space to think. | Powers = | Abilities = * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Bruce Wayne's Love Interests